


Physical Memories

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: The Good Boy [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiar is a word that Xigbar thinks about quite frequently as of late. Between the induction of more members to their precious Organization and Xemnas becoming less active around the castle, he has his hands full of eavesdropping. He just didn't expect to find anything this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/gifts).



Furtively tailing the Superior is far too easy for Xigbar. In fact, he thinks this would be more difficult considering the power the other Nobody has. But it's just as easy as it always has been, even when they had their hearts. Maybe more so now. He waits outside of his room, where he'll always return to after visiting that place.

The Chamber of Repose. A place that had been manufactured far before their hearts had been lost. It's where Xemnas travels to with more frequency than ever before. It worries Xigbar. It's not normal and he's not sure which side of the lost heart is making him do so.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Xemnas speaking with the empty armor of a lost friend. But every so often it's as if there is a voice that replies. One that Xigbar can't place or recognize – it's as if he's not meant to, making it seem as though it's only static to him. But from the way Xemnas reacts upon leaving, he knows different. Perhaps that's why the Superior isolates himself afterward. Maybe he's simply grieving.

Which is exactly why he waits. He's not letting his desire slip through his fingers. He's come too far for that to happen.

The sound clack of boots on the other side of the door signal Xemnas' return. One that Xigbar is quick to intrude on. The door closes behind him as he finds himself standing in the room, facing Xemnas. Those deep amber eyes seem to stare straight through Xigbar's sole golden one. But unlike the others, it doesn't phase him in the slightest.

Xigbar can't deny how Xemnas looks; from the broad shoulders, to the messy head of hair that drapes over each shoulder. It's too much like that boy, the one he could so very easily manipulate to his will. And at the same time much like the one that had possessed him; thanks to the deeply tanned skin and silver hair.

"What do you need?"

A smirk curls his lips, unable to help it. After all, there's no one that will interrupt them here. Not even that mutt. Xigbar crosses his arms and shrugs. "Wanna clue me in on why you go there?"

Xemnas doesn't glare. He doesn't even react. But for a moment Xigbar sees something, as if fighting to get out – a physical memory. He watches patiently, trying to taunt him further. "It's not like that's your _friend_ anymore."

That's all it takes. Xemnas' flicker with anger as he surges forward, slamming Xigbar up against the wall just beside the door. The black coat slides up along the white wall, Xemnas curling his gloved fingers about Xigbar's throat. Nothing can or is said, it's only the body that reacts.

Xigbar lifts his hands, holding at Xemnas' wrist. "That all you got kiddo?"

That gaze moves from the eye patch over Xigbar's right eye to the scars that touch his tanned face. It makes the grip on Xigbar's throat tighten for the slightest of seconds. Xigbar keeps the grin on his face nonetheless. "It's your fault that's all that's left anyway."

Xemnas pushes away, hands trembling as he moves quickly. His footfalls are heavy and not the least bit sturdy. He moves straight for the balcony that overlooks the forgotten city. His hands fall onto the railing, grasping tightly for support as he pinches his eyes shut. Something isn't right.

He doesn't feel – can't feel. And yet his body craves something that he doesn't know what it is. His mind scolds the shivers that work up his spine and the way a cold sweat touches his brow. It's preposterous.

_It's not his fault that it happened._

A single thought, the one that has his shoulders slouching and his jaw locking into place. He turns around just in time for Xigbar to be standing there. The smirk is there, full of confidence. He shoves at Xemnas, forcing him to his knees with a pleased expression.

Xigbar can't help it. Not when he sees that boy so clearly in him. It's too much. As he stares down at him he watches as those deep amber eyes seem to lose focus. He takes that moment to unzip his coat and is quickly followed by his pants.

Xemnas' gaze locks onto the erect member just before his face. It sways as Xigbar chuckles. He reaches down and places his hand atop Xemnas' head, fingers curling tightly around a bunch of silver strands. Taking a step forward, Xigbar uses his other hand to push his member against Xemnas' lips.

Only one thought crosses Xigbar's mind, that he should have gotten that whelp to do this back then. Now will have to make up for the time he lost in being able to completely devour him. Especially as Xemnas' mouth opens, allowing Xigbar's cock to slide into his mouth.

The latter isn't gentle in the slightest – that wouldn't make this any fun after all.

Xemnas gags slightly as Xigbar pushes in deeper, hitting the back of his throat in the process. But he quickly adapts to the situation. His tongue laps about the length while he can't help but suck on it at the same time. The warmth of his mouth has Xigbar's member twitching from the sloppy movements.

Xigbar forces Xemnas to pull away, tugging on his hair. He has to resist the urge – an extremely powerful one at that – to cum right in Xemnas' face. From the way his eyes look up under those thick lashes to his full lips remaining parted as the tip of the penis leaves him. He counts to five before he dares to move and make Xemnas follow.

Beckoning him to stand, Xigbar draws him up with his hand brushing the side of his face in the process. Down his neck and his broad should, Xigbar keeps their eyes locked. He's almost afraid that if he idles for even a second he'll lose it all and the intimidating Superior will return. Fingers moving swiftly, Xigbar opens the heavy black cloak and pushes it from his shoulders. It pools at their feet before Xigbar kicks it to the side, resisting to grab at him, and instead waves his hand.

At Number II command, Xemnas turns his back to him and after a rough push he leans forward. His gloved fingers grasp tightly at the railing as it presses hard against his hands. Xigbar's own hands are quick to roam free once Xemnas is waiting for him. Fingertips touch his hips and caress up Xemnas' sides, slipping around to his torso to dip along the ridges of muscles that are usually hidden.

From there his fingers quickly walk back down to hook into the top of Xemnas' black pants. He begins to pull them down, making sure he touches the growing bulge on the way. Xigbar doesn't bother pushing them any lower than the knees, not needing it to be. The second the deeply tanned skin is put on display before him, Xigbar doesn't dare to hold back.

His gloves drop to the ground – hands returning to fondle Xemnas' behind. He pulls the cheeks apart before pushing them together, stimulating the taut muscles that are held between them. Xigbar withdraws one hand only to place two fingers in his own mouth. They're only slightly wet as he rushes to place one at Xemnas' entrance.

Xemnas doesn't so much as exhale loudly as Xigbar pushes his middle finger inside all the way. He slowly pumps it in and out, counting the times before he finally adds the second. Even though the silence is speckled with heavy breathing, Xigbar can feel the way Xemnas' body begs for more. Each twitch and quiver of his muscles, it's a language he knows.

The familiar body trembles as Xigbar yanks his fingers out. He can't help but smirk down at the tan rear as it wiggles ever so slightly, seeking that which it has just lost. Xigbar is sure not to disappoint. He presses the tip of his cock to the taut hole waiting for him. Xemnas' grip tightens on the railing as he bows his head. Silver tresses hang about his face, obscuring his countenance from sight.

Xigbar isn't sweet or gentle as he thrusts all the way into Xemnas in one fluid motion. The rough entrance is only made barely by the coating of saliva on it. A barely audible groan shatters the silence between them. At first, Xigbar isn't sure where it came from only to realize it was Xemnas. That only makes him that much more aroused as he thrusts into Xemnas, hands gripping tightly at his hips.

He drives deep into Xemnas with each pump of his hips. The warmth of his insides and the tightness of his muscles has Xigbar desperately clinging onto his orgasm. Not wanting it to end, he reaches around with one hand and grasps at Xemnas' member. He begins to pump it in time with the thrusts of his own hips, sending Xemnas over the edge. A spray of white shoots outward and splatters onto the ground, missing Xigbar's own hand.

That is while Xemnas' ass clenches down around him, Xigbar cums as well. He thrust in one last time, pushing himself as deep as he can possibly go, as he fills the silver-haired Nobody. So much is released that as he pulls away it dares to dribble out. Not that he pays much mind to that. In fact, he has one last thing he wants to do more than anything.

Noticing the way Xemnas becomes more rigid and tense, he knows he has one chance. As Xemnas pushes himself up, panting even, he glances over his shoulder. At that moment Xigbar surges forward. Their lips crash together in a sloppy mess that makes little sense aside from their tongues grazing before Xigbar pulls away.

A portal opens behind Xigbar and he steps backward, leaving Xemnas to fall back to his knees as those amber eyes harden with dangerous intent. And yet Xigbar grins to himself; beyond happy with how that worked out. Especially since next time Xemnas plans to make the trip to that chamber he knows exactly what he'll be doing. Just waiting for the memories to render him powerless once again.

**Author's Note:**

> o7o Did I… ramble too much? Lol Xigbar is so tricky for me and I sure as crap don't know why. He's just sass personified I swear. XD Although a very not-in-control Xemnas is way too attractive. Must make a note of that for future ideas.
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you like it dear~


End file.
